


Ukraine's Boobs feitsh

by amipyu2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amipyu2/pseuds/amipyu2
Summary: Katyusha aka Ukraine was waiting for the bus in bus stop until she met the pervert woman,who sitting on the right side, liked to molesting at her boobs then she escape from and enter the bus.When she is sleeping, she dreams about the woman with the different appearance was actually a succubus and Amanda! She told Katyusha that she's looking for her desire is Huge Tits, which means she found her!What will happened to Katyusha?





	Ukraine's Boobs feitsh

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!
> 
> This fanfic has a lot of Breast feitshes; such as Breast Expansion, Nipple Expansion, Nipple Penetration and Lactation.

Katyusha finally go home from her work at 8 p.m, she waiting at a bus stop but she is not alone. There is a woman, who wears a sultry with a Huge breast, was sitting on the right side of Katyusha very near. The woman look at the Kayusha from head to chest, licking her lip and her nipples erected through her top without bra. "Oh my, you have huge boobs over there! Is this real?" The woman groped her breast without hesitation, Katyusha tried to resist from the drunk woman but never feel so good to pleasure her. She tried to push her off before the bus came, she enters it and takes a sit. Before the bus takes off, she looks at the window saw no one in a bus stop. She felt about being paranoid.

A few minutes late, Katyusha finally went home and take a bath. When she has done it, she looks at her mirror before she leaves. Staring at her chest and groping on the left side, and she stopped it. 'What am I doing this? i should forget about it!' then she left the bathroom. After changing her clothes, she lay down on her bed and sleep. When she closed her eyes, she heard the voice seem familiar. 'Wake up, darling~' 

Katyusha gulped down through her throat and said carefully. "who are you?" Katyusha question is determined to the woman. "I'm Amanda the succubus. I was looking for sex with a massive tits woman and I've found you~" She giggles as she places her hand on Katyusha's chest and groped her hard. "You have nice tits, but your nipples are too small!" she pouted at her nipples then look up at Katyusha in confusing. 

Katyusha felt doubtful about the tattoos. "Of course, there are the tattoos are your breasts!" Amanda pointed at her breasts as Katyusha stared at it. It shape like a heart with demonic. 

Both of Katyusha's soda sized nipples stiffened as hard as a rock. Then the edge of her giant aerola's began to spread over each of her breasts, not stopping until they consumed all of her torso, including most of her back. Soon, to compare the size of her new aerola's, Katyusha's nipples began to expand at a rapid rate. They grew and grew until the overtook Katies beachball sized breasts. Her breasts were no existed with the giant nipples using up all the surface space on her chest. Each nipple was as tall as a dining chair and had the diameter the same as a car tire.

"what...what have you done to me!" Katyusha cried at her new size of boobs, while Amanda sighs in pleasure. "You poor girl, you've never been aroused by yourself. As a succubus, I can read your dirty mind and your body reaction." Amanda smirked at the poor crybaby woman. "Please, just change it back... I don't want to be a freaked!" "Chill down, girl. You are in the dream realm, not in reality. So, have fun~❤" Amanda began grope her left nipple and sliding in and out

"Well then! Since you really enjoy it, how about I will give you an extra helper?" Amanda shows the pill on her finger. "What is that?" Katyusha questions at the pill. "This pill can be used producing your milk" she smirked at a poor woman as Katyusha tried to avoid her, but it's useless because of being chained.

Amanda placed the pill over the top both of her huge nipples and pushed down as soon as possible while Katyusha groans in pleasure. 

Amanda wanted her pussy stuffed full like it was when 's cock was pounding her. Amanda bit her lower lip "Oh I want that pumped into your nipple-pussies" she stood up and inserted her fingers inside the gigantic nipple lowering herself onto Sarah's nipple. Katyusha moaned loudly "Oh fuck! Yes!" her tits started to grow again faster than before they swell to the size of beach balls.

Katyusha groaned as her nipples began gurgling her stored milk freely - then shuddered with pleasure as Amanda pushed one of her hands into each milky stream to press into Katyusha's fat teats - and then further, as Katyusha's nipples stretched wide open to let Amanda's fists enter the breasts!

"HA HAHAHAHA!" The succubus triumphantly declared, up to her elbows in Katyusha's impossibly elastic nipples. "I made it so your tits can be penetrated! How's having TWO arms inside you feel, HUH?" Amanda the succubus became more aggressive to pump her nipples

Katyusha tried to pull off succubus backwards and moaned with pleasure at the feel of Amanda's arms pulling out and in of her. As Amanda pumped her milk-soaked limbs in an attempt to regain her balance, Katyusha feels her boobs began gurgling inside of it and looked at her nipples and it started milk... But Amanda wasn't holding it. It wasn't on the floor, either. No, she could feel where it was: Deep inside her watermelon-sized left breast, where succubus had accidentally let it go! "Oh dear, I spelled off inside your tits. That means the spells are increased production of your milk" the succubus said giggling. Katyusha tried to protest her before she felt her breasts are trembling and swelling slowly, also the milk is increased inside the tits"Amanda..! Please, fuck me my nipples!!!" Katyusha moaning as loud as she can, before Amanda want to say it she spell at her to lock the tip pf nipples. "I can't wait to see your breast milk orgasm looks like~" I'm cumming! I'm cumming on breasts!" Katyusha screaming in pleasure as the milk started gushing out from her nipples, where the collar is already broken, all over the place, the succubus is really happy

Katyusha wake up immediately. She looked down at her boobs, saw back to normal, then her sigh of relief for being a dream.

"Hello, did you enjoy it?" a voice just came nowhere until her tits are bouncing out of sudden. "you see, when you enjoy about your tits so much in your dream, I can be possessed to your tits because of tattoos. I can stay here for a while" she laughing as Kayusha's boobs were bouncing by itself. Katyusha became more crying out but aroused at the same time.

This will take forever. or not?

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stop thinking about Ukraine's huge boobs because I like her so much.


End file.
